Lisa Petterson
by Chokapik
Summary: Les tourments d'une jeune fille de 15 ans, serpentarde,avec beaucoup de caractere ...


_Coucou à tous ! Bon bah c'est partit pour ma toute premiere fic ! Je la met en honneur et en hommage a mon Mouton, qui est le premier pour qui je l'ai ecrit. Ensuite je la dedicasse a tout mes amis et en particulier a ma Doudou ou plutot a Pirana ! Qui ma aider et remotiver quand j'en avait marre. Donc voilà pour tout ce petit monde la je la publie aujourd'hui. N'oublier pas de passer voir ma Bio  
_

_BONNE LECTURE ! ()_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤__¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Chapitre 1 : Le départ

Et voilà, c'est repartit pour une année de calvaire et de travaille acharné.

Un petit trait de crayon noir sous les yeux, un peut de glosse à la vanille, un tee-shirt mauve très décolleté avec un beau pantalon noir.

Je passe me voir dans l'immense miroir de ma chambre .

Comme je suis belle, une merveille de la nature ! Bah quoi, c'est pas donné a tout le monde, et comme moi j'ai héritée de la part de beauté de plusieurs personne j'en profite un max ! Je décent les escalier a fond, et oui, avec tout ça, je vais être en retard le jours de la rentré, le jeudi 1er septembre sa serais embettant. Donc j'ordonne a mes parents de ce dépêcher, ils vont me mettre en retard !

Je n'arrive pas a croire que je les ai supporté 15 ans de toutes ma vie, et en plus, ce sont eux : je suis née d'une famille entièrement moldue, c'est a dire que personne ne connaît la magie ici ! BEEEEEEERK, c'est immonde. Ils pourraient tous être comme moi, et bah non, ils sont moldu. PFFFFFFFF, moi je suis la risée de tout le monde ! Enfin avec mon caractère j'ai réussi à tous les remettre à leur place, mais ça n'a pas été facile et il m'a fallu du temps. D'un autre coté c'est normal : on ne voit pas tout les jours une sang de bourbe a serpentard. Mais pour moi non plus ce n'est pas très facile, allez le dire vous, à Rogue et à Malefoy, d'arrêtez de ce moquer de moi. Qu'il le fasse sur les autres je m'en contrefiche, mais pas moi, ni mes amis. Quelle triste vie que la mienne ! Enfin si mes parents admettent que je ne suis pas leur fille, alors j'ai peut être une chance de m'en sortir, d'être une vrai, une qui le mérite, une sorcière !

Je pourrais être aussi digne que la famille des Potter… Mais non, je doit être une pauvre petite Petterson. D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas pourquoi James Potter est à Gryffondor, et en plus il sort avec des sang de bourbes...Oups je ferrais mieux de me taire. Oui, mais si il sort avec des sangs de bourbes autant qu'il sorte avec des filles qui valent le coup, comme moi, pas comme Evans ! Il veut sortir depuis toujours ! Tout le monde le sait, sauf elle. Qu'est-ce quelle est quiche cette fille, c'est impressionnant ! Bon, là je parle de Potter quand même, alors je ferais mieux de me taire. Oui rappelle toi ma belle c'est Potter là, pas n'importe qui. Moi je dois me contenter de sortir avec des poufsoufles, des serdaigles, ou au pire des serpentards. Mais pas des Gryffondors ! Je mettrais tout mon honneur en l'air. Déjà que j'en ais pas beaucoup alors... Enfin bref.

-Maman, papa ! Magnez vous, bon sang !

-Oui ma puce, on arrive. M'a répondu ma mère, de sa voie soporifique.

-MAMAN je ne suis pas ta puce, je suis Lisa, un point c'est tout !

-Mais voyons, Lisa, tu ne parles pas comme ça à ta mère, rétorqua mon père.

-Je parle comme je veux, papa je n'ais pas d'ordres à recevoir de mes parents adoptifs !

-Nous ne sommes pas tes parents... Adoptifs, se vexa mon père.

-Ah, tu vois, j'en était sur, tu as failli avoué !

-Mais pas du tout, arrête avec tes bêtise, nous allons être en retard, alors dépêche toi, on y vas, ordonna mon père.

-C'est bon, j'arrive.

Ah, comme c'est beau de pouvoir quitter cet environnement qu'est ma vie de famille ! Enfin, je vais être libre. Enfin, sans ces deux choses, collés à moi ! Ahhhhhh, la vie est belle ! En plus, je vais enfin retrouver mes amis. Je suis heureuse ! Et puis, je vais enfin voir Potter ! Oups! Cerveau tais toi ! Je ne veux pas voir Potter ! BEEEEEEERK ! Bon, je vais discuter avec ma « famille », ou du moins ce qui me sers de famille :

-Papa tu peut me filé des sous ? S'il te plaît!

-Ma chérie tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un distributeur automatique.

-Ah bon ?

Oups j'ai du pensé un peut fort…

-Oui, et tu le sais très bien, cet argent je le gagne à la sueur de mon front ! (Tu parles, il est bourré au as et il reste assit dans un fauteuil toute la journée ! Pff ! Je rêve !)

-Mais enfin, papa ! J'ai besoin d'argent pour être à Poudlard. Quand on ira a près au lard, si je veux vous ramener quelque chose pour Noël, ou m'acheter un hibou j'en aurais besoin !

-Jacques, donne lui un peu d'argent, si il n'y a que ça pour lui faire plaisir, intervint ma mère.

-On ne devrait pas être aussi facile avec elle, Chantal, répondit-il

-ELLE pense que de toutes les façons, tu es obligé, car quand tu as signé pour L'adopter tu as juré qu'ELLE ne serait jamais dans le besoin tant qu'ELLE serais sous votre responsabilité, dis-je, vexé.

-Bon, OK, je te donne l'argent, mais que ce soit bien clair : ON NE T'AS PAS ADOPTE!

-ah oui ? Et qu'es qui me prouve le contraire ? Regarde, tu es blond au cheveux, et moi brune au cheveux hirsute, tu as les yeux vert, et moi marron, tu as la peau blanche et moi la peau plutôt bronzé, et enfin je suis une sorcière et toi un pauvre moldu pitoyable!

-Tu tien ton physique de tes arrière grand parents paternel, quand au fait que tu soit une sorcière, je n'y suis pour rien!

- Sa y est, on est arrivé! Ciao papa, salut maman !

-On se voit à Noël Lisa me répondit celle-ci.

-Ouais maman !

-Bisous ma fille me dit mon « père »

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤__¤¤¤¤¤¤__  
_

_Bon bah j'espere que ca vous a plus la suite pour la prochaine fois ! Je verais en fonction des reviews parce que si sa plait a personne c'est pas la peine que je continue !_

_°¤° BiZzOoXx°¤°_

_Chokapik !_


End file.
